Created Equal
by Echo-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Metal Sonic and Shadow refuse to obey Eggman's orders anymore... Amy/Shadow/Rouge. Metal/Cream non romance.
1. Run

**Well, this is my first 100% sega character story. I'm liking where it is going. Now know this. I replaced all the swearing with the word 'Chao'. That way they can sort of swear without me making this an M-rated story for swearing. This will be a love traingle between Amy Shadow an Rouge but that will develop more later.**

Rain? What is rain to me? My visual sensors are a tad distorted and that is all. More importantly I can still see plainly the pathetic creatures running and laughing with their lovers in the cold and the dark. I don't know much about those either. I can see in the dark and my hyper drive engine compensates for the heat loss. I'm sitting under a tree if you are interested at all. I'm here in this station square park. These fools must not have caught the weatherman's reports to stay indoors. These fleshy things are so inefficient.

It's been a week since Sonic the hedgehog -whom I have been told is my arch enemy- last defeated Eggman. He had his flagship: the Egg Massacre pitted against the Tails's 'X-tornado' dog fighter. Although the flagship was more powerful, the freaky fox managed to find a way to disrupt the ship's computers. The chaos drive exploded from a power overload and the ship fell into the sea.

* * *

"Sonic will board us to get the emeralds!" Eggman shouted throughout the fallen flagship.

"Kill him!" That was the last I heard of him. I was down below in the storage deck. Many other robots had been destroyed by the crash into the ocean. I had managed to stay on line. So had Shadow the hedgehog. I grabbed a hand cannon but shadow refused to take a gun. We nodded and began to race up the sinking ship. Soon there was another large crunch. We looked back to see the ship was broken in half, with the other half sinking even faster. Up above we saw a small metal egg vanish in the distance. Shadow stepped towards it.

"The sky? Really? Was that our limit? Or was it that little blue fellow? Damn you doctor! You should have known! You should have done something about it!" he shouted. I knew he was experiencing a hormonal condition called 'rage'. I spoke up in my generic voice.

"We must continue." Shadow looked and nodded.

"Yeah. Right." He pushed past me and continued. I followed.

The screeching of the metal was intolerable. The ship incessantly snapped and cracked at every joint. The floor began to flood and we had to go up a level to avoid going under. Here the hull was much more exposed and the twisted metal from the bow began to break and fall before us into the hungry, torrential sea. I turned left and Shadow opened a door. We then stepped into the engine room. It was cylindrical with a pillar in the center and the roof was now exposed. We looked up at the blue sky to see a far bluer thing starring back at us. Instantly we went into a fighting pose. He merely laughed and jumped down. Shadow attempted to run forwards while I ran to the side to pincer him. He held up a ring and there was a flash of light. I stopped and waited for my visual sensors to adjust. Then I saw him on the pillar withdrawing an emerald. I tackled him only to be thrown off and into a wall. The wall promptly fell forwards onto me, pinning me down. Shadow was standing behind the hedgehog. Suddenly he spoke up.

"Why do you do this to yourself, Shadow?" Another loud _snap_ rang through the area.

"Eggman is my master; no matter how much I hate it."

"He abandoned you. As I recall that breaks all bargains." Shadow looked down. Then he saw me in my awkward position. Sonic sighed.

"He's the faker." They sighed.

"What would I be if I wasn't hunting you? I wonder." Sonic shrugged.

"I wonder what I would be, if I didn't have you in my rear view mirror." Shadow chuckled.

"Give me an emerald." Without a second thought, Sonic handed him the purple chaos emerald. Shadow raised it up and looked at me.

"Chaos control!" He vanished. The shock wave caused the room to shutter like a child in the cold. I attempted to free myself from the fallen concrete but I was damaged when it fell. I could not muster the strength.

Sonic looked at me and frowned.

"Insect; like a bug crushed under my foot you are." He walked towards me. I tried to free myself again.

"What is your ultimate goal?"

"The completion of the Eggman empire." I tried to free myself again.

"Completion? It never started! how do you suppose you start an empire?"

"Prime directive: The destruction of Sonic the hedgehog." I tried to free myself again. It was useless. I could only listen to him.

"Ha! That's a laugh; coming from you. You have no idea do you? You don't know why you keep losing. It's not strength or brains that are your true weakness. You are a robot: a one trick amalgamation of scrap metal. You have no mind or soul. You have only your programming. You can never do anything else. Even Shadow has his freedom. But you don't want anyone to have freedom! All you want his to have the whole universe bend to the will of that stupid Egg! And do you know what? I hate you for that!" He fell to his knees and pointed to his chest.

"The pure blue hero...hates you!" He was jeering. "How did you manage that?" He stood up and kicked my head. Another_ smash _boomed in the distance.

"I work to protect life, freedom, and happiness. You seek to destroy them. You are everything I despise. You have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. Do you remember the first time we met? You were helping Egghead turn the people of the little planet into robots. I beat you then. And I continued to beat you. I hurled you and your mechas off of the little planet. I stopped your hostile takeover of the Acorn Kingdom. I saved all of Mobius from you! I am Sonic the hedgehog. And you are my enemy." He stood up.

"I won't save you. I'm done with you. Shadow there is some hope for but not you. And when your processor is frying in the salt water and you are screaming for the pain to end I hope you remember this. I hope you remember your victims." Sonic turned and withdrew the six emeralds from the column and looked at me again.

"What a mess you-" _Boom_..._Boom Boom_. The ship buckled and water came flooding into the room. Sonic fell back, not expecting the sudden change in orientation. Suddenly the entire wreck began to tilt. I could feel the metal slipping off of my back. Sonic picked up the other emeralds then glanced at me. I was able to free myself and pulled out the hand cannon I had taken. For about One one thousandths of a second we stood there and I wondered if I was really about to pull the trigger. I cannot comprehend why I hesitated, but then fate intervened.

A _crack _shot through the air instead of my laser. Following that was a whirling, whizzing sound. I looked up, still aiming at Sonic. A large buttress had dislodged from the hull and was falling. I could fire at the buttress or at Sonic. I lifted the gun and sliced the cold steel in twine. At that moment Sonic used the energy from the six emeralds to supercharge his powers. Within an instant he was racing out on top of the water and back to shore. I stood there as the wreck sank beneath me.

I had failed. I activated my jet propulsion and glided towards the city.

* * *

The rain continued to pour. In one of the store windows I could see a television warning those foolish enough to stay outside of the storm. A storm would not be favorable operating conditions, but I could manage. I stand up and begin to examine my surroundings. Suddenly something shook a branch on a tree. I walked towards it slowly. Suddenly I could see, under a small shrub, an earth squirrel with a blue collar. It was dark brown with light brown markings. I focused in on it. It was holding a nut and hiding from the rain. It shook slightly and then looked at me. Suddenly it ran away again. I followed it. It was darting from tree branch to tree branch, still with its nut.

Amazing was this little fellow. I knew that squirrels like this aren't really aware. They aren't sentient beings: much like myself. Yet, this creature could since danger, and make decisions about how to keep himself alive and unharmed. I watched every move closely. It was such an elegant creature. I don't know how long I was chasing it but eventually it was at the end of the park I was in. Suddenly I heard an unmistakable sound.

Of course I knew her. I had listened to her whimper time and time again on the various ships Eggman had kidnapped her on. It was Cream the Rabbit. I hid behind a bush as she and her friend cheese splashed in the puddles made by the rain. She was wearing a brown blouse with a yellow skirt and a bright orange raincoat. Son she saw the squirrel I was chasing and ran over to it.

"Hi there." Her chao came by and hugged the squirrel. I assumed it was one of her wild pets. She knelt down and began to pet the wet thing.

"What's wrong? Are you scarred?" She looked at it curiously. Suddenly it darted past her and out into the city. She watched as it disappeared into the mist. Then she turned towards the bushes.

"Who...who's there?" I remained still. The rabbit walked towards me looking about the bushes.

"Hello?" I closed my visual receptors and sat down. The rabbit then pushed away some greenery and gave a slight yelp.

"Sonic robot!" she stumbled back, her chao grabbing her coat. After a minute she came close again.

"Cheese...do you think he's..." She reached out to touch me. I moved slightly once she made contact. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"I think we should go. This robot is bad!" She turned and without a second thought ran off into the city. I wondered for a moment why she was here.

Then I began wondering why I, Metal Sonic, was here.

I had no reason to be here. I should have been following Eggman's orders. I should be trying to repair the Egg Massacre. I should be helping create a new evil plan.

But wait. Isn't that how it always goes? No. I cannot go back. If I do it will just be the same old plot and punishment with Eggman. I need to find my own destiny, or carve it out of this world.

* * *

I grunted as I threw the brown coat over my shoulders to keep off the rain. I turned back to the man I'd just mugged and gave a swift kick to the neck, knocking him out. I sighed and searched the pockets. A wallet containing $185 and a few credit cards, a half gone pack of condoms, some cigarettes, a cell phone and a pocket knife were inside. It wasn't much but it could keep me alive for a while. I'd recently used up the last of the ration squares and sleep pills I used on Eggman's long voyages. I needed some real food and a real bed.

I looked out at the city. A lot of people were running in the rain past other people in pairs who were just walking slowly. No one had seen; perfect. No witnesses means this guy is out of luck until some good Samaritan comes by. I'd call him an ambulance but I can't allow myself to be linked to this. So I sighed and looked back at him lying there. He probably thought he had it bad. He should have been me. Working for a smart-chao maniac with a one track mind made for a chao of a lot more stressful working environment then some jerk at the office. I smirked. It was good to be free from him. Then I turned to the gray, foggy city.

"I think I'll even treat myself to a_ meal_." Not like that horrible, preservative coated garbage that he kept in his pantry. I glanced at the man one last time and then disappeared.

Some say the city is a different experience at night. I could say the same about these speeds. The one thing I had in common with the faker was a love for running. Every place had to faces. One face was at 0 and the other was at 300 miles per hour. Shapes and colors all whirled around my head. Every bump turned to a bounce and every sound was an echo. It was like dashing through heaven during God's costume party with the angels. It gave me the satisfaction of being alive in the universe without the desire to own it.

I could definitely wait until tomorrow to figure out the whole 'destiny' issue. Soon I slowed my pace and found a restaurant; one of the best pizzerias in Station Square supposedly. I walked in out of the drizzle and looked around. No one noticed me, as I thought they wouldn't. The only ones who saw me on the Egg Massacre -and therefore have proof of my wrong doing- were Sonic and Metal Sonic. Who knew where that robot was? And Sonic wouldn't have gone through the trouble to have a warrant put on my head. Besides, he didn't see me do anything wrong. So he had no proof. Without proof he couldn't press charges. I sighed contently. I had no drama, the law wasn't after me, and I had over one hundred dollars in my pocket. So far things were going a lot smoother than I thought.

I took a seat next to the window and listened to the sound of the rain for a while. The restaurant was quaint. It had dark blue carpeting and pale red wallpaper. the tables were mosey oak and the chairs were quite comfortable. Soft, orchestra music was playing in the background. Soon a voice chirped in my ear.

"Welcome to Aridia's Pizza Parlor!" I turned my head to see the brown labrador standing next to me. I nodded.

"I'd like a large, supreme pizza if you don't mind." I said, being as polite as possible. She nodded, taking down some notes.

"I'm sorry to have to ask, but how will you be paying?" She looked up coyly.

"You see there was an incident a while ba-" I raised a finger to stop her.

"Credit." I said, reaching into my pocket. She smiled weakly as my hands searched for the plastic. I soon found it and pulled my hand out, accidentally dropping the condoms on the floor. She blushed instantly and looked away shyly.

"I, um...you really feel that way?" I panicked slightly. If this got out of hand I could get that warrant I was barely avoiding. I wasn't afraid of the station square police, but living with that on my head wouldn't be as easy as living freely.

"An accident: terribly sorry." I picked them up quickly. Best not to make to much of a fuss or I'll get her upset. She sighed and looked back at her pad.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Hard lemonade please." She glanced up and scanned me. It was obvious I was of legal age so she bowed respectively and walked away towards the kitchen. I leaned back and made myself comfortable.

It was in that instant I knew the closest thing to absolute peace I would know for a long time. I have no regrets about that moment. I relished it totally, completely and as absolutely as anyone ever could.

And then I heard her voice.

"SONIC!" A slam and a sob or two later, silence returned to the restaurant. I sighed heavily. She had such a crush on that hedgehog. It was pitiful. I turned back to the window to continue watching the storm. Then I heard a noise.

"_Shadow?_" I have been compromised. Chao. Sweet Chao. I turned to see her sitting there, she was wearing a pink wool sweater and a red skirt. Her hair was combed back and out of her face, an improvement in my opinion. Her headband was still there though. She smiled weakly and stood up, coming towards me. I would have moved but in that instant the pizza was slammed onto my table. By the time I'd searched the room -only to find the still upset waitress walking quickly away from my table- she'd placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shadow! It's so good to see you again!" Her usual beaming face made me sick. I had to get out of this as quickly as possible.

"You too Amy." She giggled cutely. Was this her usual style? Was she using me for practise with Sonic? I didn't alter my voice at all. Perhaps it's a bit deep but there's nothing to be done about that. She wiggled into the seat next to me and continued to hold onto my arm with a goddess's grip. She must have learned this with Sonic.

"So how have you been?" She flashed her green eyes at me. This wasn't friendly conversation. She was using me as an emotional pillow to cry into.

"Good."

"I didn't see you when we were all beating Eggman today." Chao! She knew something was up. I began to sweat, trying to think of an excuse I wouldn't have to validate later. Her gaze softened considerably.

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to be split between your friends and your ...well...whatever he is." She looked away, knowing she'd said a bit too much. I sighed again. The crisis was avoided.

"It's ok. Don't be sad." Her faint Strawberry shampoo became stronger. I turned to realize she'd placed her head on my shoulder.

"Sonic..." I knew she was using me for comfort, but she was getting a bit too comfortable. I sighed and allowed her to use my shoulder while I cut into my food before it got cold and my drink before it got warm. 15 minutes later, with Amy still mumbling things to herself, I finished the quite excellent meal and took my stolen credit card from the waitress.

"So...You have a ride home?" She asked, not moving. I looked at her. She was just starring off into the distance.

"I don't need a ride." She chuckled, looking at me.

"Need a place to stay?" Perfect. I could ditch this used card now. I'd get free room and board as long as I was 'good'. I looked at her.

"No." She looked at me coyly. I knew what she was getting at, even if she didn't know I knew.

"You can stay with me for a while!" I appeared shocked and stood up. She only pulled harder.

"No really-"

"Yes! You have too!" She tugged me again. I allowed her to pull me. I dropped the credit card in the street as I left.

"You're going to love living with me!" I wondered if Metal Sonic was on line. If he was, he wasn't having nearly as much luck as me.

**Please R & R.**


	2. Home

I allowed myself to be thrown onto the sofa by Amy. I looked around at my new surroundings. Red walls with solid wood floors, Dark blue furniture and a flat screen television filled the living room. She shut the door and locked it. She then turned and smiled at me.

"Your room is upstairs and the first door on the right." She bounced away happily into another room. I stood up and walked upstairs to my room. Upon throwing open the door I first noticed a canopy bed. Then I looked down and saw the thick lavender carpet. I walked across and examined the room fully. There was an attached bathroom and two cabinets. one was a large dresser and the other was a bedside stand. I went into the bathroom.

This room was white with granite flooring. I wondered how she afforded all of this. It had all the usual features of a bathroom including a shower and for some reason a toaster oven. I turned and saw the medicine cabinet above the sink. I opened it to find it was absolutely full of pregnancy tests. I withdrew one and looked at the expiration date. It was still good; interesting. I put it back and turned to the other room. What was that canopy bed doing in the spare room?

I walked over to it and examined it. The overhead was a polished metal sheet facing the mattress. It was a mirror. I chuckled and sat on the side of the bed, opening up the bedside drawer. I found several boxes of, and there is no polite way to say this, condoms. She had actually gone through the trouble of purchasing a gross of several different kinds. I sighed. Was everyone carrying these close by at all times now? I closed the drawer and opened the one below it. It was full of bottles. I could tell what they were from their bright colors, black and pink labels, and the strange smells they had on them. I pulled one out and checked the date. It was recent. I put it back down and pulled out one of the boxes of condoms. They were still good. I looked behind me and crawled across the bed to the dresser and opened it. This was full of unopened packages of mens' underwear, socks, white t-shirts and cologne. I laughed audibly. She was so desperate for Sonic and believed in him so much she'd actually prepared a room to accept his...well...entrance. More to the point she pays to keep it current and prevent her things from spoiling. I stood up. This was quite a laugh. Then I thought to myself.

"This is the shrine where she holds a constant vigil for Sonic the hedgehog. She wants me to stay here. Oh dear." I must have blushed, looking around. This was taking comfort a little far. I'm not about to please her wildest fantasies just because she gives me a bed to sleep in at night. I decided it would be best to spend as little time in here as possible; so I exited the room via the front door and began to explore the rest of the house.

* * *

I followed the girl. It seemed to me that she was exactly the same as the last time we met; simply a few years older. She didn't see me as she ran with her chao in her arms. After a few blocks she stopped at a resteraunt and walked inside. I took cover on the other side of the street. She took a seat quietly and waited. Soon another rabit came by. she was taller and looked similar. I assumed this woman was Cream's mother. They began to converse and I read their lips.

_Hello dear. You got back just in time._

_Hi Mom. We were scarred._

_Why?_

_I saw that mean robot._

_...did it attack you?_

_No. I don't think it was working._

_Good. I'll call the police. _Call the police? They wouldn't find me. I'm not there anymore. Still she took a phone and dialed the number. In a few minutes she was leaving the agreed meeting place and the police were driving twords the park I had met Cream at. The women found their car and drove off. I followed.

The rain was gone. This was only a minor inconvenience however. I continued to stay out of site as I followed Ms. Vanilla Rabbit's car. Of course it was a yellow VW Beetle. I would laugh if I had the ability to appreciate irony. That girl was interesting. When she saw me she didn't scream or alert the authorities; even while her mother had. She at first only wanted to learn about me. Curiosity, I believe it was called. Perhaps I could learn this trait. It is the sudden, powerful urge to learn about something you've not seen before. I will remember this trait. I believe Sonic has it too.

They moved onto a highway. She must live out in the country. I wouldn't be surprised if she had her own little chao farm. It would come complete with a bright red barn and endless feilds of flowers; just to drive in what kind of small town wags they were. It was a curious thing to be chasing them. Under ordinary circumstances I would be chasing them down to capture them for Dr. Eggman. But I wasn't working for eggman anymore. I wasn't working for anyone but myself. Yet what did I have to gain from this pursuit? Perhaps I could learn. Perhaps I need to learn in order to find peace. Am I insane? Is something wrong with me?

* * *

Something is definately wrong with me.

Here I am sitting in the middle of Amy Rose's kitchen. Shadow and Amy we are. Well that's what she says. It's as if somehow we became a kind of couple. My original theory was correct. She was, however, taking it to a degree I did not previously imagine. She was standing up now, making brownies. As she ran about the kitchen doing this and that she was rambling on and on about every facet of her life since we apparently last met. I don't even remember that.

"Shadow and Amy! Amy and Shadow." She sang every now and again that vile incessant woman. "It's a good thing I've found you Shadow. When was the last time you'd had a nice brownie?"

"Not sure...fifty-odd years?" she laughed, mixing the batter as she stood next to me.

"You're such a joker." She bent down and kissed my cheek. What a terrible price I paid for room and board. She bent down to place the brownies into the oven. I decided to speak up.

"So...we're dating now?" I asked, standing up and turning around. I could since her smiling as she coyly backed her self against me as she closed the oven. She then stood up and was practically pressing against me.

"I was hoping you'd want to." She lifted her head onto my shoulder and turned to face me. I blushed in spite of myself. for what had to be the hundredth time tonight she'd managed to push things further than I'd anticipated. I stepped back.

"I'm not Sonic." I told her sternly, eyes flaring. She blinked at me with her soft stare.

"You're Shadow."

"Yes. What you want is Sonic. I'm not Sonic. And no amount of misplaced affection can make me Sonic." She suddenly hardened her gaze. Stepping towards me folding her arms.

"I know that! What do you think I am? An idiot?" She slapped me across the cheek, hard. I didn't move. I may have lost my room and board.

"You think I am incapable of feeling anything but mad attraction to Sonic? You were so in there Shadow! You were there when Sonic wasn't. And you're going to let this opportunity go?" I'm not that interested right now. For the first time I give her an honest look over. She had grown in the last few years I must say. Her hips had developed to a nice curve and her breasts were one size larger at least. I wasn't _that_ interested; but who knows?

"Answer me!" She stomped her foot, starring angrily at me. I sighed.

"Sorry. If it makes you feel better I'll go out with you." Anything to make you not kick me out. She smiled warmly at me. I took it as a sign of forgiveness.

"Good." She kissed my cheek and bounced out of the room. I sighed heavily. Is this how relationships start?

* * *

My first computations on Cream were wrong. Although her personality has not changed her body has in the last few years. The preteen now was what most would classify as attractive. He chao was a few sizes larger but still the same curious creature. I see them now, changing their wet clothes in Cream's room. At the top of this tree at least 500 meters away she wont be able to see me. This was quite good. Now I could do as I wished without their pesky interference. I turned and examined the rest of the forest. At a glance it would bee easy to stay out of the way of their views; not true.

Now I have them though. I just need a plan. I need an objective: To learn? To amass power? To attack? I need to find a purpose of watching them. Wait, if I don't have a purpose of watching them why do I do so? Curiosity? That should be a purpose in itself? Why am I doing this? I don't need to be doing this. I should be...I don't know what I should be doing.

I turned back to the open window and saw the child. She was gone from her room. I looked down and saw her assisting her mother with a meal. I assumed dinner from the time of day. soon Cream came to her mother, expressing concern. Her mother made a hand gesture, as if to request that she do something. Cream obeyed and left the house.

"Have you seen the ax Cheese? The stove fire is almost out of fuel and there's no more inside." They still had a wood burning stove? No matter. I could learn more from them if I were closer. Wait, is that my objective? It is as good as any. I quietly activated my thrusters and zoomed into their shed before Cream could see. I found several logs there and within a few seconds had them down to small, uniform blocks so lightweight even Cheese could carry them. Suddenly the door opened. Without looking to see who it was I jumped into a barrel to hide. Cream ran to the supply.

"Wow! Cheese! What happened?"

"Chao! Chao!" It replied, picking one up. Cream did so too.

"Did you do this?" she asked her constant companion. It shook its head and she laughed.

"Maybe a spirit helped us." She suggested to the chao who nodded. Suddenly she put both hands over her mouth, dropping the wood.

"A spirit..." It was her idea in the first place. Soon she smiled however. Then she and her chao took as much as they could carry and before she'd run out of the shed she shouted to the skies,

"Thank you good spirit!" I exited the barrel and reviewed the situation. Perhaps I clould learn more about the traits and qualities I was missing if they thought I was a 'Good Spirit'. I decided this to be a logical course of action.


	3. Find

**I have been advised to put warnings when the POV changes. So I will.**

Shadow

Night passed. Morning followed; the second day. I couldn't be sure why Amy was allowing me to stay here. It made little sense. At first I thought she was using me to satisfy her attraction to Sonic. Perhaps this is not the case. Then again she could only be doing this on a subconscious level.

As I laid there in bed starring at myself in the mirrored canopy I decided it would be prudent not to bring up the issue again. I sighed and rolled into a sitting position on the side of the bed. My next thoughts were of food and clothing. I walked forwards and opened the chest of drawers. Then I thought again. If I put on the clothing she had left for Sonic the effect might not be beneficial to my staying here. Free food and a roof over one's head is not something to take for granted. I put on the overcoat I had before and walked to the bathroom.

* * *

Metal Sonic

After the quite excellent meal Cream and her mother enjoyed they put away their waste and utensils in the proper receptacles. Wait, creatures of flesh and blood take note when they accidentally rhyme their thoughts or words. I too shall make a note. Utensils and receptacles rhyme. Interesting, but humor is a complex subject I can't learn in one day. I continued to watch the women from my place atop a tree in the forest. It appears from the way Cream is flailing her arms that she is informing her mother of what I had done. The woman pats her daughter's head. a few more words are exchanged and Cream leaves the room.

What do creatures of flesh and blood eat? They eat other creatures of flesh and blood. What a horrible, cannibalistic thing is Nature! I'm glad I am apart from you! I seized recognisance on the rabbits and scanned the forest floor. I soon found a small, perfect raccoon. I jumped down in front of it and before it could escape I picked it up with my speed. I held it to my visual sensors. It was the usual tree dwelling creature. Then I realised; Creatures of flesh and blood do not eat beings with higher intelligence. I scanned the raccoon which squirmed in my cold grasp. The scans were inconclusive. It is possible my equipment is faulty. I decided to test this theory. I turned my head and scanned a rock for life. This too was inconclusive. I felt a jolt in my core processor; a surge of electricity that my capacitors didn't stop. I was paralyzed from thought for a moment before I could recover. Then I wondered. Had I experienced shock? Was I feeling emotions? I can grow. And I must grow. Whatever that was I will mull it over later. Right now my scanners are offline. How many other vital systems were gone?

Then I realised, I had made it this far! I had conquered several hundred miles, a large pile of wood, and quite a lot of recognisance without whatever 'vital' systems may have been damaged in the battle. I can surely continue ahead without them. I turned back to the raccoon which was attempting to gnaw through my hand.

"_Hello.._" My rasping, mechanical voice caused it to scream and quiver. But I needed to figure out if this was a dumb beast or not.

"_Hello!_" It shook again. I leaned my head in closer.

"_Are you in there? Can you think?_" I turned my head an the creature in my hand, examining it thoroughly. It only continued to gnaw and yelp. I now perceived this was a pointless venture and dropped the little fellow. I needed to find another creature to destroy. I activated my turbo engine and sped along in the forest. for a while I simply glided along on my propulsion, watching the trees go by one after another. However, after a few minutes I found a place where the bark of trees was worn in some places. I slowed and saw obvious markings of a herd of deer. I knew that all higher order creatures on this planet, Earth, walked on two legs; even if they were from Mobius. I halted operations and shut down systems, falling into the underbrush. I will wait for the bucks.

* * *

Shadow

The aroma of bacon and pancakes lured me downstairs like a moth to a flame; like a bee to a flower. I looked and saw my keeper busy at the stove, somehow cooking the sweet batter a disturbing pink. The pancakes were pink. The bacon was only medium done. The plates and cups were baby blue. Decorate everything like cotton candy dear Amy, it cant possibly look worse.

I sat down and attempted to eat the meal without thinking about how it looked. I could feel Amy smiling down at me. She was baring her fang like a predator stalking its prey. I was her prey.

"You need to get out of that shabby coat...I know! We'll go shopping!" The predator was moving forwards. Or perhaps she wasn't a predator. Perhaps she was a buck stalking a doe. She was to exercise dominance in her territory. I was in her territory. And she would dominate me.

"Shopping? For clothes?" I said, my voice breaking against the intake of pink pancakes. I felt her vicious smile broaden.

"And accessories!" Shadow the hedgehog would not stand for that! I decided a feint.

"Good. I've been needing some new clothes." I will accept as much as I need to from her. I will let her buy me clothes and things but I will add my own subtle input. I will not wear anything that will cause me to be mistaken for a homosexual. She nodded, accepting the feint.

"I'll go get my purse!" That gives me at least half an hour. Now the question was how to kill it. I stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. As long as I had free room and board I might as well enjoy it. I opened the containment unit and began to search through the shelves for anything I could eat quickly. I pulled out some grapes, strawberries, and found a tub of whipped cream. I poured the berries into a cup and added the cream. It took long enough for her to come back for me to finish the entire parfait. She smiled, seeing me in the kitchen as I placed he cup down.

"Let's go!" She chirped. I nodded.

"Indeed."

* * *

Metal Sonic

I slaughtered a buck. the rest of the herd dispersed when its blood was shed. Fear this was; or its primitive cousin. It was the instinct for survival. 'If this caused his destruction it sure as hell won't cause mine!-I'm leaving.' It was an interesting concept.

Then I remembered my actions back on the Egg Massacre. Was that fear? Was that self preservation? I saved myself rather than complete the objective. This was a clear breach of programing. I performed the robotic equivalent of a sigh: I saved the data for future reference. I would return to this when I discovered more emotions for sure.

As I slaughtered the animal a spark blazed through my circuits. Did I show _fear_?

**Well this is a bit short at 1300 words or so. But I want to answer some questions.**

**1. Sex in this story is used to develop several characters. It is not going to be a major factor of this story. I was using it to show Amy's struggle with her obsession for Sonic and attraction to Shadow. Also Shadow's confusion and frustration with the rest of humanity.**

**2. Shadow and Amy's relationship is not going to just blossom form the beginning. There are going to be some BIG challenges. One coming in the next chapter.**


	4. Take

**I have been advised to put warnings when the POV changes. So I will.**

Shadow

Walking in the daylight with Amy Rose is like nothing else I've ever experienced. Being the 'Ultimate Lifeform' was a joke. I know I'm not some deity. Still, this is ridiculous. As she tugs me twards the mall I look at every bench and mailbox and see a possible hiding spot for some GUN agent. I just know that any second I could be shot down by a poisonous dart or blown up by a rocket launcher disguised as the ice cream truck Amy is racing us twards.

She won't let go of my arm and I have to eat the softsrve she's ordered for me just to keep her happy. What kind of childhood did she have that turned her into this! I can feel myself sweating. Countless humans want me dead. I once saw a movie about an African American WWII regiement that was killed by Nazis. One man survived. Then 40 years after the fact the comander of the Nazis that killed the regiment walked into a post office to get a stamp. The man behind the counter was the sole survivor from the battle. The Vet shot the Nazi between the eyes right there.

Every old person I see I swear I can remember form the ARK. I swear I can see the impression of a 9 mm hidden under his shirt or a pocket knife in her purse. It is safe to say I'm freaking out. I have no protection in this daylight! I am a nighttime prowler. Keeping myself safe and secret was a priority. It still is. There are quite a few people who'd like to see me dead. Whenever I was on a mission I had an emerald with me, like an ace up my sleeve.

Then I remembered Sonic. I took an emerald and dissappeared. Chao! Where did I put it! How did I lose a chaos emerald! I groaned audibly. Amy hearrd my frustrsation and turned to me with tender loving care in her eyes.

"What's wrong Shadie?" I looked at her and my eyes watered. That flash of emerald made me want to vomit.

"Nothing. I just misplaced a chaos emerald." I told her as cooly as I could. She gawked. I suddenly realised the gravity of the situation couldn't be sugar coated, not even to an idiot like her.

"That's not good! Oh well though, Eggman won't be comming back for a long long time so I guess we can go looking for it later."

The idea of Later would give me as much time as I needed. All I had to do was cause her to forget the fact that we had to go looking for it. Perhaps I'll go out tonight and get it. Amy suddenly gave my arm a jerk.

"We're there!" A large shopping complex like an emmence chasm of hell, terrible in design, streched out before me. It taunted me. I closed my eyes as we crossed the threshold.

* * *

Metal Sonic

Blood isn't something creatures of flesh and blood like. They do like flesh however. It took me an indecent amount of time to find a river to wash the liquid off of me. Then I had to clean the carcas. Once that was done I had the option to drag the body back to the house or to skin it here. I decideed it would be easier to drag the body back to the house before I skin it. So I dashed through the forrest dragging the massive animal. Then I began to wonder again.

Why am I doing this? Why am I bringing good tidings to this mother and child? I've chopped their wood, caught them food, and who knows what else I'll do. What is the point of being a 'good spirit'? It will get me no closer to acheiving my goals. I must learn how to feel the emotions I am lacking. I must learn them. How to learn them...

I dropped the meat-bag in the shed and with my own claws I skinned it. I left the fur there. Perhaps they could find some use for it. I then turned to leave the hut when I realised something. If I am ever to be seen by Vanilla or her offspring, I would be hunted down and attacked. I turned and took the animal's skin and wrapped it around myself. Then I fastened the ends with bits of bone that were still embedded in the animal. This disguise may suit for now. I left the shed behind their house and stood for a moment looking up.

My internal chronomotor was broken so I guessed the time to be around midday. Cream and her Mother must have gone. I then took a moment to gain a timeline of events. I followed Cream and her mother home. Then they had dinner. Night passed before I returned with the deer so this must be the second day of my mission. I observed the area, knowing that Cream and her mother would be elsewhere; where ever they go in the daytime. Soon as I was trudging around the area I found a pool. I activated my jet boosters and hovered over the lake. Besides a bottom view, which would be impossible if I was standing up, it would be impossible for anyone to see that I was a robot. The desquise was not ideal, but the protection was.

With very little else to do until the women came home, I returned to the forest to find that squirrel I was speaking to before.

* * *

Shadow

Amy's inner strength needed more strength. There was no other way of putting it. Since we same here we have been in and out of more stores that I care to remember. My arms were full with her new belongings and I haven't found so much as a wallet that was made for men in any of the shops we've been in. Ordinarily I would have taken this situation as inconvient yet tolerable. But we were here to outfit me weren't we?

I doubted she had any money left at all. Then I wondered where she got her money. It couldn't hurt to ask.

"Where do you get your money?" I inquired. She shrugged.

"Government mostly. Sonic and the others don't have much use of it so when the checks come they let me 'hold onto them'." She spoke plainly even though what she said was incredibly surprising.

"You steal." It was a statement, but my voice had a bit of surprise in it. It could have even been a question. Amy couldn't stop a small grin.

"They technically give me the cash."

"Your livin on the income of all your friends."

"Not all. Tails keeps his, along with the money he gets from all of his engineering projects and stuff."

"Is that so?"

"He's very smart. Even smarter than Eggman."

"I'm not argueing there. What kind of engineering projects does he do exactly?"

Amy shrugged. "He does all kinds of stuff. I don't know."

I sighed. "Anywhere else we need to go?"

Amy's mental block disperesed and she remembered the reason why we were out here.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! We need to get you out of that shabby coat!" She found some part of my arm that wasn't hidden under decorative giftbags and pulled me to a mens' clothing store.

* * *

Rouge

Here I thought Knuckles was hot. He is just sitting there guarding the master emerald; like he did the day before; and the day before that; and so on and so forth into oblivion. I sit here and watch him as I grow more and more bored. I was not built for boredom this intence. I was built for action. That's why I'm a theif. Yet despite wwhat I will and will not tolerate I surrendered myself to my emotions.

That was 4 years ago. I'm in my twenties. Off the record, I'll be in my thirtys soon. If we re going to go anywhere it has to be_ now_! I am more than ready to get somethign going on between me, and him, and city we can paint red between us. This isn't me. I need to do something. And I may have just hit my breaking point.

"Hey Knuckles!" I shouted. "Do something!"

"I'm working Bat-girl."

"When do you get off?"

"..."

"Wanna do something?"

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"..."

"Me?"

"..."

"...See ya." There was nothing in my voice to suspect I wasn't comming back for tea later. I wasn't. I didn't tell myself at the time but there was nothing left for me there.

I couldn't wear a ring or necklace made from a rock that huge anyway.

* * *

Shadow

After an hour of trying on shirts, shorts, shoes and for some reason, sunglasses, Amy was satisfied I has an adequate wardrobe. So she ordered me to drop the overcoat in the dumpster. She then had me wear a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with flames on the top. She olaced a pair of red-tinted sunglasses in front of my eyes and smiled.

"Perfect."

I looked like an idiot. "Perhaps something a little more...conservative?" I suggested.

She cracked a small giggle, her breasts pushing up slightly. "Alright. What would you have in mind?"

Now this was evil. She purposely made herself appear more attractive, not that she was extremely attractive in the first place, just to trip me up. Well I won't fall for her feint.

"How about a white t shirt?" I asked.

She smiled coyly at me. "That'll be lovely."

I nodded and dropped the bags on the nearest bench. Amy sat down and allowed me to take a bag with my clothes and leave to a bathroom to change.

**Okay, again a tiny bit shorter than I would have liked but what the heck? I don't want this to be over to quickly. ^_^**


	5. Lost

**I have been advised to put warnings when the POV changes. So I will.**

Shadow

I leaned against the back of the changing room. This whole situation was ridiculous. I needed to tell her that. I sighed heavily and left the safety of the enclosed space. I had on a plain white t-shirt and jeans. With luck no one would notice me. But perhaps luck is like karma. Perhaps people who do evil things don't get luck later on. My luck so far isn't really as one would describe 'existant'. Amy inviting me to live with her was helpful, but the circumstances under which I have to keep her happy are at best bewildering and at worst melodious. I left the store I had slipped into to see a bench in the middle of the mall where Amy wasn't. Not to mention there was a large hole in the bench. For a moment I thought I should be pleased. Now I can slip quietly home without the dead weight.

Then it occurred to me. If she was abducted in any way people would assume it was Eggman. Then upon realising Eggman isn't about at the moment they would search her house and find my fingerprints. I'd be outed for murder!

I groaned. Chao'd woman couldn't keep herself convenient for two seconds. I looked right, then left, and began searching around the mall.

* * *

Metal Sonic

Truancy resulted in program overhaul: at least for Eggman's robots. It is close to night time now and the women have not returned. Not to mention I have yet to find that chao'd squirrel! I looked up and calculated the position of the sun. It was behind the clouds. My circuits did the equivalent of a curse and I checked my internal chronometer. It was midnight. There must be a reason they are late!

Did they realise I was watching them? Were they even now planning to ambush me? I began to run in large, paniked, thoughtless, mindless circles around the forest.

* * *

Shadow

No sign of Amy at 6 pm. No sign except a trail of wreckage left in the mall. Once I turned the corner I saw several stands which all looked like they had received some sort of blunt force trauma. I looked at the walls and doors and it had the same: A mixture of fine and ferocious damage. I quickened my pace and followed the destruction until I was outside. Then I saw several people on their cell phones calling the insurance companies, parents, and personal assistants. Quite a few of the cars were damaged beyond repair.

Then I saw a large black truck sitting there smoking. It was obviously on fire just a few minutes ago. I blinked a few times at it. How did I not notice this while I was in the bathroom? The damage here, rather than being in an almost strait line was all over the place. Whatever did this must have adjusted to the change in environment and began to move for maximum damage rather than moving as fast as possible.

I walked around and saw some people talking. I approached them, but behind a wrecked car to avoid them noticing me. What they said I had already figured. Paramedics arrived and took the worst of the wounded to the hospital. Then they said something that intrigued me. Apparently the one responsible had headed South after the van went up. A few snarls and groans went up among the people, obviously being quite upset at this person. I closed my eyes and thought. The beach is to the south. Well, I suppose even terrorists need time off. I decided to head down the street, this time at ultrasonic.

The trip only took a few seconds, but when you live at my speed you can do a lot of thinking. Most of mine was about Amy and this, person, who did all of that damage. What was the right thing to do? I was curiously following the one who did the damage. Does that make me a hero? I wasn't necessarily trying to stop the culprit. I was just curious. Besides, wouldn't the 'good' boyfriend head strait to the hospital to see if Amy was doing alright? Or if she was there at all? Or dead?

I laughed at 'dead'. what an awkward position that would put me in. I don't like hanging around with that girl in the technical sense, but I didn't want her dead. It was at least amusing at times like this. And I didn't have to listen to her constant insesent talking every instant. That woman comes up with more gossip than a Saturday talk show host.

Like I said, it only lasted a few seconds. I slowed to a stop at the beach and looked out. Striations of crimson and gold curved the horizon into an upside down smile.

Frown. Frown. Why did I say that? It's a frown and not a smile! the sun is still there and the light bends on top of it and the down its sides: it's a frown! Where did that come from? why did I think that? I looked down at the boardwalk for a moment and tried to stop thinking. I didn't quote succeed and looked back up at the Emerald sea. It was a deep dark blue. At least it didn't remind me of Sonic...chao...it did.

I decided to forget about the view and just look at the beach. It was emptier than usual, then again it was fall and the night was comming quickly. I looked out at the brown sand and saw a single creature sitting there. It was a she; I could see her breasts from here. She also looked like she was deep in thought about something. I was much less curious as I took a closer look. It was_ her_.

* * *

Amy

5:45 my watch told me. Shadow had just disappeared out of sight and I was sitting on a bench drinking a strawberry lemonade. Perhaps next we can get him some bling. Yeah, lots of gold all over his body. That would be too cute for words. Although there are other things that I'd rather put all over his body...

And then Sonic...God...Why is it whenever I try to think about Shadow all I come up with is Sonic? I sighed and turned to the side on the bench, laying back. Perhaps if I made out with him...or further...it would snap me out of this little 'issue'.

"Oh Shadow...what am I going to do?" I thought out loud.

"On to Shadow then eh you mad bloody woman?" I bolted upright to see a bat sitting on the other end of the bench. It was a white bat wearing a tight leather outfit and a tad too much makeup.

"Go suck blood Rouge."

"At least I _can _suck on something if I wanted. You couldn't _sell_ yourself."

Instantly my hatred flared up. I grasped my hammer beneath my blouse and pulled it out. The piko piko changed size with my aggression and I had to get it out before it ripped my dress. She laughed.

"Oh please. Honestly if you think your enough woman for him then why _don't_ you seduce the man?" She shot me one of her trademark looks, the back of her hand under her chin and her eyes fixed on me.

"Is it Sonic?"

"Shut up!" The piko grew. Rouge laid back and her legs were in the air. I suppressed a giggle as it looked like she was making some sort of sexual invitation. Then I saw the bottom of her boots sparkle.

"You couldn't beat me if you tried. And do you know what the worst bit is? As soon as Shadow comes out and sees me like this he'll probably chaos control us both to a motel and forget all about whatever thing he ha going on with-" I didn't let her finish her sentence. I swung my mighty hell hammer down with great force. I smashed the spot where she sat but she jumped before I could hit her. She landed on a display.

And then there was no display.

And several displays after that she leaped on and I crushed. Until she landed on an ice cream stand and jumped towards me. She had her toe pointing at my face and I ducked. She removed several tiles upon plowing into the ground but sent a roundhouse kick at my face. I backed off and swung back. She jumped and spun like a tornado. I fled to the right and she destroyed the ice cream station.

I ran while she continued her tornado strikes. Every now and again when she got too close I swatted her away with my enormous hammer. To and fro we fought and ran through the hall, until we were outside. I squinted in the light reflecting from the cars and so did Rouge. I seized the opportunity the strike. Unfortunately she saw me out of the corner of her eye and jumped. Still I got my hit, even if it was a glancing blow. She fell between to cars, dazed. I rushed over and swung down with great force at my trapped foe.

But she was already gone. She had moved under one of the cars. I smashed right and then I smashed left. But the cars were too heavy to move more than a few inches. I backed up and suddenly saw a whirlwind. She had crawled out from under the cars and was attempting to move them! And it worked. The tornado kick hit the street at an angle and the car flipped towards me. I leaped and ran right. Then I saw her out in the street and rushed with my piko hammer in the air. She jumped and tornado-spiraled towards me. I smirked as a plan struck me. I ducked and she hit the ground, hard. I turned and my piko hammer struck a strait 360 degree circle of death. The bat however, had the good sense to stay down until the hammer passed. I attempted to strike her but she leaped under a large Hummer. I struck at the Hummer from all sides but to no avail. I was just about to give up and let her come to me when I smelled gasoline. I looked down and saw a few sparks.

I had turned and lunged backwards after my brain put the pieces together but before it had time to tell me what it was. Crazy Chao. She could have gotten us both killed! While she was under the car she messed with some wires and started a fire right by the gas line; car bomb. The explosion hit me from behind thank goodness. Although I was hurt and thrown onto the ground with the wind knocked out of me, I was not killed or maimed. I picked up my piko hammer and looked around. Dirty black smoke rose from the orange flames of the silver car. People around us were panicking and running around. I looked for Rouge but she was nowhere to be found. Was she dead?

* * *

Rouge: 2 minutes before explosion

Crazy bitch. What was she trying to do, kill me? 80+ pounds of metal and vulcanized rubber heading strait for my head did not a comeback for a simple joke make. Talk about hormonal overkill. What was she, pregnant?

Ha! There's a laugh. I see why Sonic never accepted that perenial invitation into her panties.

Still, I wasn't one to underestimate female hormones. So I looked at the bottom of this truck. Yes, a simple design. All it takes is a little rewiring and...

Bomb. Leave. Now. Without hesitation or checking to see if Amy was at a clear distance I slipped out from under the truck and within a second was behind another car. I hoped she didn't see me. But my heart stopped when her hammering did. Was she walking towards me? I closed my eyes and counted the seconds.

Then a loud boom and I heard several screams. Relief overtook me and I slid onto the ground, looking under the truck. I saw Amy stagger up and look around, confused and obviously wounded. She probably didn't even realize her head was bleeding. But I was so relieved the probability of head trauma wasn't even something I was thinking of. I flew up onto the van and sat with my legs over the side as she stumbled around like a drunk. Then I heard the siren of an ambulance.

I flew down and walked over to her.

"Amy."

"Wha...wha?"

"Listen. I-"

"Dirty Chao!" She swung at me. I leaped backwards and sent a whirlwind at her, throwing her to the ground. This was pathetic. Now I was kicking around some girl who just got blown up and couldn't even walk strait. And she still had the nerve to attack me! Albeit, it was stupid.

"Listen. I'll be at the beach if you want to talk." I told her, before turning around and flying off.

***yawn* That's good enough for now. I'll continue later. I need this updated and I'm sleepy...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**


End file.
